For the first time
by purplepirategirl
Summary: Elizabeth goes into Jacks cabin after he fails to show up to the celebrations at shipwreck cove ,after their victory against Beckett. What will happen? M rated for a reason! :)


A/N hey everyone! hope you all had a great christmas :)I got meself a very handsome Jack Sparrow poster! hehe

This story is M rated for a reason. It is set after AWE, au-ish as Elizabeth never marries Will, and they part as friends when he leaves on the Dutchman.

This one has taken me agggggggggggges to write, and I am still not sure if it is perfect. Still I hope you enjoy it, and would love to know what you think

Disclaimer :I do not own the characters

For the first time

Elizabeth made her way back to the Pearl to find Jack. Being the Pirate King, she had launched the celebrations at shipwreck cove, making the first toast to their glorious victory. As the rum poured heavily down thirsty pirates throats Elizabeth had noticed that Jack was no longer there. Elizabeth had tried to ignore the fact that he was not there, but after half hour curiosity got the better of her, and she slipped out of the room.

A gentle cool breeze brushed Elizabeths hair off her face as she approached the Pearl. It was just becoming dark, the last rays of light fading away over the horizon. The noise of the party began to die away into the distance,and was replaced with the calm rushing of the sea. Elizabeth could now see a faint glow in Jacks cabin window. She had reached the side of the ship, and swiftly began to climb aboard.

Elizabeth took a deep breath before knocking on the Captains door. She felt nervous for some reason.

"Who is it?"came a grunted question from within.

"Its me,Elizabeth" she said quietly into the door. She was not sure he had heard her, until she heard the footsteps. The door swung open, Elizabeth stepped into the cabin. She heard the door bang against its frame, and the faint click of it being re-locked. She watched in surprise as Jack stalked past her, back to his desk chair, where he snatched up his bottle of rum, while simultaneously propping his feet on the desk.

"What can I do for you Miss Swann" he said without looking at her.

"I came to see where you were" she said, trying to keep her voice steady. Why on earth was he making her feel so nervous? She realized that this was the first time she had be alone with him since she chained him to the mast. She felt the wave of guilt overhaul her again, it was something that was becoming all too familiar to Elizabeth. She also noted, that she still had feelings for Jack, feelings that where much deeper than physical attraction. However Elizabeth was not going to let those feelings surface anytime soon.

"You weren't at at the celebrations" Elizabeth moved herself around to the opposite side of the desk, standing facing Jack. He looked at her briefly from under his brows before looking back at his rum bottle, clutched in his hand.

"and leave the Pearl free for the taking" he laughed, before taking another sip. He glanced at her briefly before looking out the window.

"Plus I owe most of them scallywags money" he said as an after thought.

Elizabeth sat her self on the desk, placing her legs so she her side was facing Jack, leaving her other leg dangling, her stretched foot barely sweeping the floor. She let out a deep sigh. The days events were beginning to weigh heavily on her.

"Do you miss him already?" A quite voice asked. Elizabeth jerked her head in Jacks direction. The captain had a strange emotion swimming in his eyes, something tender and fragile, yet caring at the same time.

"Yes and no" Elizabeth said, unable to drag her eyes away from Jacks. She saw something in his eyes twinge before he looked out the window again.

Jacks un-vocalized question hung in the air,Elizabeth pressed on.

" No, because we were over a long time ago , and we needed some time apart. And yes because Will was still a good friend of mine, despite our falling out."

"But you were so in love" he said mockingly, his change of mood startled Elizabeth"How could it all go so wrong."

It was now Elizabeths turn to look out the window as Jack started at her intently. She felt her face grow hot, hoping Jack could not see it in the fading light. Out of the corner of her eye she could see that Jack had removed his feet from the table and was now sitting bolt up right in his chair, enjoying her discomfort. She began to regret leaving the celebrations.

She heard Jacks footsteps on the floor of his cabin, until he blocked her view out the window.

"And by the shade of red on your face love, I would say it was something _you_ did" Jack continued to walk around the desk "but I wonder what it was"he continued in his mocking voice. Elizabeth broke out in a cold sweat. He was probing too closely to the truth.

"Your awfully quiet love "he mused from somewhere behind her.

That was it for Elizabeth. She made a bolt for it. She was only halfway to the door when she felt the strong hands grip her waist. Elizabeth felt her self slam into Jacks front, and his grip tighten, holding her securely to him.

"Well thats a bit rude, leaving the Captains cabin when he was not finished talking " he said lowly in her ear, his warm breath tickling her. Elizabeth panicked. It was not that she was scared of Jack, in fact his closeness enthralled her, and made her stomach crawl with anticipation. It was her reaction that scared her, she was far too comfortable with the Captain. She knew he was trouble.

"And Im King" she snapped as, words finally came back to her

"Only because I made you so"came the voice in her ear.

"And I happen to know for certain_ King Swann, _that it was you who broke the arrangement between you and young Turner". His voice was smooth, low, with a hint a danger.

"The young man himself that his beloved feelings had strayed else where... "

Elizabeth heart began pounding in her chest, a sound so loud she was sure Jack could hear it. All of a sudden the hands about her waist loosened, and then gripped her again to spin her around. Elizabeth felt like a deer in the headlights. With her heart still pounding, she tried to stare Jack out. His eyes glistened with a smugness that came with knowing he was absolutely right. Elizabeth fought the urge to lower her eyes, she already knew she was not going to win, but was too stubborn to admit defeat.

Then Jack did something that took Elizabeth completely by surprise. He lowered one of his hands that were lingering on the small of her back, and rose it too stroke her cheek gently.

"I know they strayed to me love". His voice was low, but wondrously soft compared to the dangerous one he had used before.

Elizabeth sighed and closed her eyes simultaneously, letting the feeling of Jacks hand fill her. As she did so, all her defense, worry and fear melted away. There was no point trying to hide her feelings any more.

"Is it mutual?" she barely whispered before daring to open her eyes again. She met Jacks eyes gain. They contained that strange emotion, that Elizabeth could still not name, that she had seen in them before.

One agonizing second passed. Elizabeth was beginning to feel anxious, when Jack swiftly, yet gently placed his lips on hers. She was only exposed to a few moments of this before he pulled away. He rested his forehead against hers, before opening his eyes again.

"Yes" he said in a ragged, vulnerable voice, despite the gentleness of his kiss.

Elizabeth felt herself fill with security, he wanted her, as she wanted him. He had let his guard down for her, and she took the opportunity with both hands. She pulled her self back up to his lips.

Elizabeths arms snaked around Jacks neck, and his around her waist, binging her to him. His eager tongue slipped into her mouth, gently probing it curiously.

They broke for air, Elizabeths loud breaths filled the room. Jack moved his lips to her neck, searching hungrily up and down its smooth length for her tender spot. Elizabeth gasped appreciatively when he found it at that base of her neck. She slipped her hands from around his neck ,and let them fall until her hands were resting on his shoulders. Elizabeth jumped suddenly as she felt Jacks teeth sink into her flesh, causing the captain the chuckle softly. As he returned to his delightful administrations on her neck, the hands at her waist began to roam over her back, one slipped lower until it rested on her bum.

Elizabeth became aware of how warm she felt, her skin burned everywhere where Jack had been. A desperate ache began to build between her legs. Elizabeth may have been a virgin, but she defiantly knew what she was feeling.

She pushed gently on Jacks shoulders, just enough for him to know to pull away. As he faced her again, Elizabeth ran her hands down Jacks front, pushing Jacks vest apart so she could feel his rock hard, sculpted chest through his thin shirt. Jack just watched her and a devilish grin began to play on his face.

Suddenly, and very much to Elizabeths disappointment, Jack pulled away. He hurried over to his desk, where he quickly removed his effects, vest, sashes and belts, so that when he turned around again, his top half was covered only by his shirt. He stalked back over to her, a slight predatory tone to his swagger. Moments before he caught her up in a kiss again, Elizabeth caught a glimpse of his eyes. They were black with lust.

Their mouths moved hurriedly over one and others, tongues battled for dominance. When Jack pulled Elizabeth close to him again, she felt his raw need for her. As there hips ground lightly against each other with the motion of the kiss, Elizabeth could not help her self but moan lightly into Jacks mouth. The friction both soothed and inflamed her aching need. She needed more than this, and begun tugging at the bottom of Jacks shirt. Jack caught on to her urgency, and started to work at removing her clothes.

00000000000000000000

It was not long before she found herself totally naked. Jack lowered her onto the bed, before joining her. On all fours his face hovered slightly above hers, a smile lingering on his face, which he brought down to capture her lips once more. Elizabeth however could not quite return Jacks enthusiasm. A large knot of nerves had landed in her stomach as she was hit by the reality of what they were doing. Yes she wanted it, but she the little information she knew about the subject was nothing compared to Jacks infamous reputation with women. She felt Jacks lips move over hers, she tried to response properly, but fear held her frozen.

When Jack pulled away, Elizabeth saw that his face was swimming with confusion.

"Whats wrong love" he asked, genuine concern coloring his tone. When Elizabeth struggled to gather her words, Jack pulled away completely, removing his body from hovering over Elizabeth, to sitting next to her body on the edge of the bed. Elizabeth pulled her self up slightly so she was no longer flat on her back.

"Jack" she said, not recognizing her own voice "Im sorry"

"I understand love" Jack said, not looking at her "You don't want to do this, not with me".

He went to stand up, but something empowered Elizabeth, it surged through her, returning her ability to speak. "No" she almost shouted as she grabbed Jacks arm, pulling him back into his sitting position. He whipped around to look at her, still confused.

"Jack,I _do_ want to this, and I _do_ want to do it with you" she said fiercely ,"Its just, well, I have never done this before, and that makes me somewhat nervous". Elizabeth realized she had been looking at her hands again. She dared to meet Jacks eye, which filled with a gentle tone as he realized he was not being rejected.

"Oh Elizabeth" he said so softly, so tenderly that it made Elizabeths heart melt. His eyes now intense as he looked at her.

"I know its your first time love" he said, taking her hand in one of his larger, rougher ones, looking at it briefly before meeting her eyes again."And I know its a big thing, but please Lizzie trust me."

Elizabeth studied him for just a moment. He was acting as she had never seen before, but then they were in a situation that Elizabeth had never been in before either. He was not forcing her at all, despite his own want. He truly was a good man. She felt panic drain away, flooded out by the desire that she felt for this man.

"I trust you Jack"

"Good girl" he almost purred , as he threw his leg over again to resume his previous position. He lowered his head to hers again, but this time to whisper in her ear.

"Just relax love" he slow seductive voice swirling around her ear "And the rest with come naturally". Elizabeth shivered as she felt Jacks teeth graze her ear lobe. His face appeared before hears again, a dangerous, yet sexy grin plastered across it. Elizabeth let a grin slide across her face, and saw Jacks eyes flash with anticipation. Elizabeth barley had time to register how damn attractive he was before he placed his mouth on her breast.

Jacks mouth almost burned where it touched, leaving a fiery trail across her sensitive until he reached her delicate tip. Elizabeths hips shifted as he took her nipple in his teeth, exerting just enough pressure to create a pleasurable feeling both there _and _between her legs at the same time. As Jack began suckling on her, Elizabeth let out a low moan. As Jack moved to her other breast, Elizabeth felt Jacks, still clothed, hips rest upon hers. She pushed her hips up to meet his, both feeling and hearing Jacks groan as they ground against where they needed each other most. Jack dragged his mouth from her nipple, down to her naval, removing his hips from hers. He prodded the small dip with his tongue, causing Elizabeth to squirm. He brought his hands to her hips, placing gentle pressure to hold her still. The desperate ache Elizabeth had felt earlier had grown into an inferno of passion and desire, a force so strong that it wiped out everything in existence. Everything but her and Jack. When she felt Jack move lower again, the anticipation threatened to ruin her.

She was exposed to another flash of Jacks eyes before he began arranging her. He spread her legs,allowing him room to kneel in between. He let his fingertips slide teasingly up and down her inner thighs before placing his hand simply on her mound. The action alone was enough to drive Elizabeth insane, and she writhed under his firm, but still hand. she heard a low chuckle escape Jacks mouth.

"Patience" came the amused voice.

Elizabeth was about to respond when Jack slipped a single finger into her. Her words sublimed into a loud gasp. Delightful shot a pleasure jolted through her body as the captain explored her. A strangled "Jack" was cried as he inserted another finger. Elizabeth was certain she was near release when he stopped.

She looked up to see him staring intently at her . She could see his breeches were unlaced, and he was holding something in his hand, below her line of sight.

"I think you are ready love" he said softly again, bringing his other hand up to stoke her face. A smile spread across his face as he watched her nuzzle it gently before she replied.

"I think I am too". He bent down to press his lips gently down on hers once more.

Elizabeth took a deep breath, and as she exhaled, tried to relax as deeply as possible.

Jack entered her slowly, easing only a few centimeters. Elizabeth was overwhelmed by the strange sensation of Jacks hard warmth inside her, and the feeling of herself automatically adjusting to accommodate him. She moaned loudly as he eased in deeper, causing her back to arch off the bed.

"Lizzie darling, this next part may hurt". Elizabeths head jerked up, Jack was looking at her once again, a slight worry floating in the lust in his eyes.

"Just do it Jack,I trust you" she whispered, reminding him.

He nodded at her sincerely before thrusting himself the whole way in.

Elizabeth was at first consumed by the pain. She cried out as she felt herself tear . She tensed up, causing the uncomfortable stretched feeling Jacks presence was giving her to intensify. Elizabeth heard Jacks sharp intake of breath. She searched for his face , there eyes locked together.

"Elizabeth don't panic" he said trying to be calm "Just relax and the pain will go away".

Elizabeth tried to do as she was told, concentrating on the soothing feeling of Jacks hand lightly rubbing her stomach. Eventually the pain passed, and she her muscles adjusted, just as they had before, to Jack. In fact the sensation became pleasurable, and she gave Jack the go ahead.

He moved himself in and out of her slowly at first, before increasing his pace to sharp, deep thrusts which had Elizabeth writhing on the bed sheets, and gripping his strong shoulders tightly. She called his name over and over again as if it was the only word she knew. Jacks grunts and moans called back to her, as if they were edging each other on. Elizabeth felt inferno of pleasure building even higher. Her breaths became shallower and faster. Jacks mimicked hers and he thrusted increasing harder, bring them both close to release.

And then Elizabeth found herself consumed by sheer pleasure. It coursed through out her body, rocking her to her very core. She felt the final surge from Jack before he collapsed on top of her. Their chests heaved in unison, and their sweat mingled together. Elizabeth felt incredibly close to Jack as he rolled over her to smile at her, satisfaction written all of his face.

She knew her feelings for him ran deeper than physical attraction, she did not know anything of his, and for once she did not care not knowing. They had shared this special experience, and nothing was going to change that for her.


End file.
